


【TSN/ME】Philia

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 哈利·奥斯本认为马克·扎克伯格不是什么好鸟。马克·扎克伯格认为哈利·奥斯本傲慢无礼，爱德华多应当和他断绝来往。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 14





	【TSN/ME】Philia

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
> Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
> OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
> 丹蛛暗示，一发完。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

“你今晚要过来吗？大魔王的煞气BUFF增加得特别可怕。”

达斯汀趴在墙边探头探脑，小心翼翼观望不远处头戴耳机，十指飞舞把键盘敲得噼啪作响的背影，举着手机压低声音说。

天知道为什么马克早上正常出门，上完上午的课回来却黑了一张脸，装了笔记本电脑的背包都一并甩到床上，丝毫不心疼。

——这发生在马克身上可有点神奇。

谁不知道马克尤爱他的电脑呢。

“为什么？马克又和教授就艺术作业较劲了？”

爱德华多诧异的声音传入耳，达斯汀咂舌摇头，马克小羊饲养员都不知道怎么能指望他知道马克生气的点在哪。

“没问，马克回来连招呼都不回个就打开电脑一顿敲，不知道在干什么。”

达斯汀缩回脑袋爬上床盘腿以正常音量说，马克耳机的音乐都外漏得他能听见，可见他把音量放到最大，“名侦探达斯汀怀疑因为你这几天总是没和马克在一起所以他不习惯焦躁了。”

“你在胡说什么，三天前我和你们说过这几天有朋友来找我玩，需要招待他们，没时间去柯克兰。”

“哈，真相总是掌握在少数人手里。”

“有时间我会找马克的，有事先挂了。”

撂下手机，达斯汀盯着马克弓背瘦削的背影无声摇头，再一次怀疑爱德华多上辈子肯定欠了马克的钱，这辈子才会栽在他身上，明恋到这种地步当事人还不知道的也是绝了。

波士顿的冬天冷风中夹杂零零点点的雪，往日桠枝挂满的枫叶逼迫无奈给雪让了道，一团团地压在上面厚厚一层，直把伸高的桠枝硬生生压落几分，刺骨寒冷的风一吹，微微颤动倒颇显可怜。

“怎么？你的机器小羊又不高兴了？”

哈利·奥斯本的视线从顽皮踹动大树却被树枝上积落的雪摔了满头而哇哇大哭的小孩中挪开，脸上挂着看小孩出糗后毫不掩饰的嘲笑。

他刚从国外回来，恰好在波士顿停留几日想到爱德华多在此便打了电话约出来一同聚聚，没想到认识几年的好朋友身边出现了只黏糊糊的护主羊。

难道我也该去谈一场恋爱试试？哈利想到另一位多年未见的好朋友彼得最近互通电话时三句不离花心魔术师的事，当时喝的手磨咖啡突然就不香了，味同嚼蜡一样无趣。

“还不是我的，应该是课业让他烦躁了吧。”爱德华多摇头，“我和他说过这几天可能没时间去柯克兰。”

还不是三字说得哈利眼皮一跳，这可有意思了，还未见过能激起爱德华多趋向冒险的危险性格的人。

哈利饶有兴致点出：“萨维林先生不知道。”

爱德华多挠着头发颇为苦恼：“还不到让父亲知道的时候，太早了。而且马克他……有点迟钝。”

“我肯定马克不是纯正的直男才下定决心要追他的，追到现在他们宿舍就连常年不在的比利都知道我在干什么，而马克还以为我对他是妈妈式喜欢照顾人的性格。”

“清楚知道自己的魅力点并利用起来吸引对方注意不是难事，问题在于——”爱德华多深吸口气，灌了口咖啡继续说，“上个星期定制的修身西装到了，从艾略特到柯克兰的路上我碰到三个女孩、一个学长的搭讪。达斯汀那类直男看到我都夸性感好看。但是，我凹好姿势歪着身体靠在马克面前的门框边，他只抬头看我一眼就把注意力重新转移给电脑。”

哈利听着爱德华多满腹怨气的抱怨已经笑到眼角含泪，顶着那双气愤睁大的眼睛又笑了半分钟才揉着笑酸的脸颊喘口气。

哈利见过马克本人一回，就在昨天他来哈佛接爱德华多的时候，背着背包站在爱德华多身边抬起那尖到刺人的下巴眯眼打量他，老实说，莫名其妙的挑衅和敌视都要把他逗乐了。

马克的长相也不是流行的大众喜好。身材看起来瘦弱没点肌肉，长得倒有几分白，然而五官深邃地带着些许尖锐，气势太傲，衣品也一般——大冬天穿短裤拖鞋或许能证明体质不错。

——所以爱德华多是觉得冷酷的宅男很有意思吗？

哈利为好友的品味感叹，温柔良善贵公子爱上自强不息灰男孩的情节居然发生在他身边，莫不是以后他还能旁观不经世事穷小子与花心浪荡不为爱停留的神秘成年人的故事。

抨击好友喜欢的人不是一件绅士行为，何况他只是看不惯马克·扎克伯格身上毫不收敛的傲气，每次看了都觉得手痒痒，想给人一点挫折看看。

哈利揩去眼角的泪花，调笑说：“待会约扎克伯格出来，他快到的时候我和你装个样子试试？”

爱德华多：“……”

“等等，你认真的？”

哈利看着爱德华多倏然沉默垂下眼思考的模样惊得坐直了，“连明晃晃的引诱都不进套，这种直白的计划怎么可能起效？”

“也许。”爱德华多回想起马克几次在他聊起女孩时不悦的神色，顿觉纠结，“也可能是我意会错了。”

哈利着实看不惯爱德华多这副为爱折腾的样子，翻着白眼连忙往人嘴里塞几块早已切好放在一边就是没吃的牛排，好堵住接下来一些关于马克的解析。

短短两天，他已经听了不下于五次“马克是个天才，天才的脾气都会有一些不伤大雅的怪脾气。”的解释。

“上帝，要知道我刚回美国。你和彼得长得相似也就罢了，就非要不约而同地把你们的恋爱历程塞进我的脑海？要以这种方式击溃奥斯本集团的CEO吗？”

“哈利。”爱德华多无奈咀嚼嘴里的食物，“奥斯本先生决定现在让你接手他的位置？”

“父亲让我到公司先学一段时间。”

哈利面色自然解释，手指却下意识地抚摸高领毛衣下脖颈的位置。

他选择性带过家族遗传病导致诺曼·奥斯曼时日无多，身体最近也出现了一些丑陋诡异的纹路，紧急回国除了掌控集团和治病这些事。

不是什么好消息，没必要让好友为他一起担忧。

哈利不愿多谈，自然地转移话题：“我记得你也快到实习的时候了，打算到我这来还是随萨维林先生的意思。”

“父亲准备明年让我到纽约那边跟人学习，我在想怎么说服父亲看好FACEBOOK这个项目。”爱德华多皱眉，“我担任FACEBOOK的CFO，前期不适时跟进进度很容易出差错，而且现在可用资金快跟不上FACEBOOK的发展速度，即使我信托基金还有余钱也不适合挪到公司上面使用。”

“马克就寻找广告商这事和我产生了一些分歧。”他叹气道，“前段时间他和我约见了肖恩·帕克，根据我手上收集到的资料来说，肖恩·帕克固然聪明有经验，但他同时也是个不稳定的因素。”

哈利笑道：“硅谷那块我不熟，届时缺投资或者人脉可以叫我。”

直接雇管理人才给爱德华多是不现实的一件事。FACEBOOK的CEO是扎克伯格，话事人是他，没有外人贸贸然插手指手画脚的道理，他作为爱德华多的友人只能提供不足为道的小帮助。

“你可不会莫名讨厌一个人，肖恩·帕克对扎克伯格做了什么？”

“马克彻底被他吸引。”爱德华多不自觉地用叉子折磨餐盘里无辜的牛排，“我承认我嫉妒肖恩·帕克短时间就能获得马克的关注，但不是这回事。初次见面中他不守时迟到半个小时作为合伙人就够糟糕，交谈中举止轻佻，说到自己的经历浮夸得就跟他本身是编剧本的一样。我总觉得他对我有敌意，这很奇怪。”

“敌意？他如果入伙和你的定位冲突了？”哈利挑眉，“那你得让肖恩·帕克庆幸他见面的人不是我，我讨厌轻佻不守时的人。”

“同样姓帕克，彼得可讨喜太多了。”爱德华多笑笑，“不谈肖恩·帕克，你后天回纽约吗？或许有机会能碰上最近崛起的超级英雄——蜘蛛侠。”

哈利漫不经心点点头。

超级英雄已经无法激起他的兴奋，成为房间角落里落了尘的幼年时期无法实现的梦想。以他的角度看待，蜘蛛侠这位超级英雄的说话语气与身形更像是同龄人，也许是私人研究室逃出来向往太阳的产物，也许是人类新进化的标识。

“只要他不要把蛛丝喷到公司的玻璃窗就行。”哈利挑起一块牛排，肉与酱汁黏着的细丝缓缓往下落，他注视下落的黑椒酱想到视频里蜘蛛侠射出的蛛丝，面露不屑，“蜘蛛侠嚣张不了多久，上面那些人可不会放过这样一个健康的实验人体。”

身处的阶层让爱德华多深知蜘蛛侠会引起多放注意，他还年轻，即使明白也不愿细想那些注意里掩藏了多少腌臜。

爱德华多皱眉沉默半晌，开口道：“至少没失控之前这位超级英雄为正义行事。”

哈利哼哼两声敷衍附和。

爱德华多对不知名有挑战性的事物比谁都积极的想法有点危险，哈利看着好友眼底闪烁的对蜘蛛侠行侠仗义和对冒险、个人英雄主义的向往想，碰上不能乱撬的硬钉子得吃大苦头了。

“你知道，有事可以找我帮忙。”

哈利重音强调。亲眼见到爱德华多对马克的特殊令他内心时不时冒出一点不安，而他无法确认这份不安源于什么。

“当然。”爱德华多微笑，“我不会对你客气的。”

哈利一看就知道爱德华多没放在心上，伸手正要揪住他的脸捏扯两下就看到走进咖啡厅向这边走来的卷毛。

爱德华多背对门口的方向并不知道他心心念念的马克很快来到他身边，哈利恶劣地把捏扯的动作转为亲昵的揉捏耳垂，直到马克快步站定才收回手。

“华多。”

马克一如既往穿着卫衣短裤和拖鞋，卷曲的棕发外翘乱糟糟的，和坐在位置上身穿轻便西装的哈利与爱德华多截然不同。

“马克！？”

爱德华多转身，震惊地张大嘴仰望目光没有放在他身上，冷淡又警惕地看着哈利搁在桌沿的手的马克。

“晚上好，马克。”

背脊放松倚靠椅背，哈利慢条斯理地整理手腕上戴着的GUCCI腕表——爱德华多当着马克的脸赠予他多年未见的礼物，自然抬了抬下颚，嘴角扬起旧贵族式面见外人时轻柔又显疏远的微笑。

——他是故意的。

马克按下看到他们亲昵行为和哈利疑似宣誓主权的举止而躁动的情绪，理智让他平静地得出这个结论。

他是故意的。

哈利眯起了眼睛，骨子里的恶劣细胞气势高昂，叫嚣着要给扎克伯格一个教训，为此故作亲密称呼了对方名字的恶心也不算什么。

“……你们知道我没瞎，对吧。”

爱德华多无奈地揉着太阳穴。

他完全搞不懂为什么哈利和马克之间视对方为敌人咕噜噜涌出的恶意从哪里来。

“华多，你不能离开我就和他待在一起。”

马克移开和哈利的眼神对战将目光投向爱德华多，伸手握住爱德华多的手臂就想将人扯走。

“失职？等等、等等马克，你说什么？”

爱德华多不会随他所愿离开，但马克的音量并不小，周围诧异、看好戏的目光和并不算隐秘的窃窃私语让他无法继续待下去。

马克不在意外人无意义的揣测不代表他不介意，何况他们想的和事实本就毫无关联。

“我去结账，你和扎克伯格在门口等我。”

哈利被马克不要脸的行径和理所应当的话语气笑，起身拿走账单夹去前台埋单，顺带给尴尬站立一边的好友解围。

爱德华多大步走出餐厅，转身对跟在身后一同走出的人说道：“马克，你是故意的。”

他的情绪被冷风一吹便平静了下来，再想刚才马克甩人脸面没有礼貌的举动就了解那是怎么一回事。

“对。”马克双手插兜，表情冷淡，他不想多说和哈利之间的争执。

“你应该和我一起建设FACEBOOK，不是和别人出来嬉笑玩乐。”他说。

“马克，我和你们说过，这几天可能会没那么多时间去H33，你同意过的。”爱德华多眨眨眼，突然明悟马克不在宿舍待着跑出来找他的原因，“你忘记了自己的答应事。”

“又一次。”

爱德华多注视因怔住流露出些许迷茫的钴蓝色眼眸，扶额叹息。

“显然，扎克伯格目前的重心有且只有他的FACEBOOK。”

哈利推开门，拢紧大衣外套插入他们的话题：“他希望你的注意力集中在FACEBOOK和他身上，不是我。短暂的移开一点注意力也不行。”

“幼稚的攀比心。”

哈利转向在他出现后竖起高墙保持戒备状态的马克，嘲笑道。

“你很无聊。”马克无视哈利刺人的目光，视线回到爱德华多身上，“华多，你对朋友的要求应该提高。”

“上帝。”

爱德华多再次叹了口气，作为两人交战的中心他觉得明明只过了几分钟却仿若跑了马拉松一样疲倦。

目前他所能做的就是在吵起来之前把两人分开。

“哈利，稍后我回去和你聊，我和马克先回哈佛。”

爱德华多不由分说拽过马克的手直接走人。

态度突然强硬的爱德华多让两人一时之间没有反应过来，哈利愣愣应声看着好友几乎是拖着与自己不对付的混球走，远看有一瞬间让他觉得扎克伯格还挺乖。

爱德华多严厉说：“马克，哈利是我的朋友。”

“我也是。”马克迅速回应。

爱德华多一时语塞，马克在他眼里可不仅仅是朋友，现在也不是摊开的好时机。

“几所大学里的学生注册人数这几天陆续升高，我们的服务器也要多购置。华多，你应该多把心思放在FACEBOOK上，凤凰社的考核很无聊，那只鸡也非常蠢，应该把它宰了做烤鸡吃。”

马克见他没有下闻，自顾自开始说起其他话题来。

爱德华多习惯了马克跳跃性的话题，只得无奈跟上他的脚步一一回应。

“……华多，奥斯本不是好朋友的选择。”

“嗯、嗯？噢……拜托，别在话题中间穿插这种孩子气的小把戏。”

“Fine.”

END


End file.
